


Once In The Shower

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Here's a fic based on Vanessa's live where Brooke said she's eaten ass once in the shower. The way she looked at Vanessa when she said it tells us exactly whose ass was involved.





	Once In The Shower

Jose returned to his apartment after a gig. He’d danced hard tonight, and couldn’t wait to get back home to his boyfriend Brock, who was in town for a few days. He also couldn’t wait for a nice long shower to help him relax and wash the day away.

“I’m home, babe,” He said as he entered his bedroom. As he expected, Brock was laying in bed watching movies.

Brock turned to look at him with a smile. “Welcome back.”

“God, I am so tired,” Jose moved over to the bed. “I need me a good shower.”

“Want me to join you?” Brock asked as Jose leaned over and kissed him. 

“I would love that,” Jose headed towards the bathroom. He paused in the doorway and turned to face his boyfriend. “You coming, Brock?”

Brock stood up and strode over to where Jose was standing. He took Jose’s face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Jose took Brock’s hands and slowly guided the two of them into the bathroom. Brock closed the door behind them and Jose turned around to turn the water on. When he leaned over to reach the faucet, he felt Brock’s hands on his hips. After he turned on the water, he spun around and kissed Brock, lifting Brock’s shirt up to pull it over his head. 

“I missed you while you were at your show,” Brock whispered as they continued to undress each other. 

Jose pulled his shorts down and reconnected their lips. “I missed you too.”

Once they were both completely undressed, Jose took Brock’s hand in his own and stepped into the shower. Brock followed behind, quickly pulling him close, kissing him roughly. Jose reached out and stroked Brock’s dick, getting him intentionally hard for the conversation he wanted to have. 

“I have a question,” Jose’s soft words were hard to hear over the sound of running water.

“What is it?” Brock choked back a moan.

“I know you’ve never eaten  _ my  _ ass,” Jose let out a small laugh. “But have you ever eaten ass at all?”

“Uhh,” Brock hesitated. “No, actually.”   
Jose let go of Brock. “You wanna try it? It’s nothin’ you haven’t seen before.”

“Sure,” Brock smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips. “Turn around and face the wall, baby.”

Jose obeyed, placing his hands on the wall and spreading his legs enough for Brock to have access to him. Brock got down on his knees, still having to hunch his back to line up with his boyfriend’s ass. The warm water running down his back was soothing. He placed one hand on each of Jose’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart.

Brock leaned forward and swirled his tongue around Jose’s hole, surprisingly confident for having never done it before. Jose moaned instantly at the feeling of his boyfriend’s tongue against him, and the ego boost of Brock’s willingness to do this  _ for him. _ Jose reached one hand down and started stroking himself, keeping the other on the wall to steady him. Brock squeezed Jose’s ass, eliciting another moan from above.

“Fuck,” Jose inhaled sharply. “That feels so good.”

Brock kept going, increasing his pace and intensity. He reached around and removed Jose’s hand from his dick, replacing it with his own. Jose’s loud moans made Brock’s own dick twitch. He stroked his partner hard and fast until he came with a cry of Brock’s name. Brock stood up and turned him around, kissing him. Jose was still reeling from his climax, but he wanted to return the favor to Brock. He got down on his knees, taking Brock’s dick in his mouth. Brock bit his lip and placed one hand on the wall in front of him, grabbing Jose’s hair with the other. He knew his lover’s body so well that in a matter of minutes, Brock was cumming down Jose’s throat. 

~~~

Brock and Jose have been broken up for nine months, but their love for each other is still strong. Being on tour together multiple times has brought them closer than they've been since their breakup. Right now, they're on the DXP Tour together in Europe with Meatball, Monique Heart, Nina West, Morgan McMichaels, and Detox.

Jose was on Instagram live answering fan questions as they all sat in a restaurant together. There had been a lot so far and they'd ranged anywhere from simple everyday questions to sexual ones. Jose was sitting with Meatball, and Brock was sitting in the booth behind Jose with a friend they'd met on tour.

"Have you fisted anybody?" Jose read out the next fan question. "No." He pointed the camera towards Meatball. "Have you?"

"Nope," Meatball leaned over the table. "Have you ever fisted anybody, miss Brooke Lynn?"

"Sure have not," Brock replied simply.

"He's never even ate ass," Jose teased him, pointing the camera at him.

Meatball gasped. "You've never even eaten ass?!"

"I did it once in the shower," Brock made eye contact with Jose as he responded.

Everyone started laughing, including Jose even though his brain was shutting down. He knew  _ exactly  _ what Brock was talking about, but he couldn't let the other queens catch on. He started fidgeting with his phone and pretending he didn’t remember how to get to the next question. Jose’s brain kept replaying the shower incident and it was making it impossible for him to focus on the present moment.

~~~

Brock sat down on his hotel bed, ready to relax after a long day. Just as he was about to fall asleep to the background noise of bad hotel TV, he heard a knock at the door. Brock rubbed his eyes as he walked over to the door. He opened it to find Jose on the other side.

“We need to talk, Brock,” Jose said, pushing past him to enter the room.

Brock closed the door. “Right now?”

“Yes, right now,” Jose sat down on the bed. “I been thinking bout this shit for hours and can’t get it out of my head.”

“What’s going on?” Brock asked as he sat down beside Jose.

“You just had to bring up the time you ate my ass in the shower,” Jose huffed. “Had me all kinds of fucked up in front of everyone while I was doing a live stream.”

“You started it,” Brock teased. “You were the one who said I’ve never eaten ass before, which isn’t true. You should’ve known I was gonna say something.”

Jose let out a frustrated sigh. “Well, I didn’t.”

Brock took the younger man’s hand in his own. “Why are you so upset about this?”

“Because I miss you, ya big asshole,” Jose pulled his hand away. “And you saying shit like that doesn’t make it any easier to move on.”

“It’s been nine months…” Brock trailed off.

“Fuck that,” Jose snapped. “I thought you were the one. I don’t know if I’ll ever really stop missing you.”

Brock sighed, pulling his knees to his chest. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Do you still love me?” Jose turned to face Brock.

“Of course I do,” Brock said softly. “I always will.”

“Then what are we waiting on?’ Jose asked, tears forming in his eyes. His emotions were overwhelming him. He wanted nothing in the world more than to be together again.

“Honestly?” Brock paused for a second, his elbow on his knee and his hand in his hair. “I have no idea, Jose.”

“Then please,” Jose begged, taking Brock’s hands in his own. “Can we try again?”

Brock smiled and moved closer to Jose. “Maybe we should. It might be good for both of us. Or bad, but, I’m willing to take another shot at it.”

“Thank you,” Jose threw his arms around Brock and hugged him tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Brock laughed and kissed Jose’s cheek, putting his legs back down to open himself up more for Jose.

“Now, about that shower thing,” Jose pulled away, a bright smile on his face.

Brock shook his head, laughing loudly. “There will be plenty of chances to recreate that.”

“How about right now?” Jose smirked.

“Sure,” Brock stood up. “Why not.”

Jose got up and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, eagerly pulling him towards the bathroom. He was beyond excited to be back with Brock after a nine month break, and he couldn’t wait to make up for lost time. Starting with having Brock eat his ass in the shower.


End file.
